What if... things were different
by Kimberly
Summary: Umm... the title kinda sums it up ^_~


What if... things were different?

Doctor Ayanami swiped her entry certification card and walked through the large steel doors of NERV. As she walked through the corridors, she marveled on how much it had changed throughout the years. 16 years to be exact. It had been 16 long years since she walked out of these doors, and discovered a life beyond the confines of NERV and Tokyo-3. However, now she was back. It was a bitter sweet return, for she hated the reasons that lead her on the path back to this place, but she was glad to once again see *him*. A small smile graced her lips as she walked to his office. He wanted to discuss her job with her *personally*. maybe things will be different this time

The doctor glanced at the map she was given for the fourth time. Still not finding her exact location, she looked to the left and then to the right and mentally grumbled. this place is worse than the labyrinth of Minos She sighed heavily, and looked back down at the map. Usually, she was an expert at reading these things. this 'map' must have been made to be confusing on purpose!! She took another deep breath and used her divine insight, called _woman's intuition, _ and chose to go right.

Unfortunately she was wrong.

damn my sorry excuse of a sixth sense!! dammit to hell, I say!! By the time Ayanami made it to the commander's office, she was an hour late. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and ran her fingers through her short hair before she nodded to the secretary to buzz her in. 

"So nice of you to finally join us, Dr Ayanami." The commander said with a hint of mirth. He knew that she would be late. He knew she got lost, for he was the one who sent her the map.

"Gomen" She bowed. "I got lost."

"Understandable" He answered coolly. "Just don't let it happen again."

She looked up at her commander and chief and nodded. "Yes sir." 

Commander Ikari slowly got up out of his seat and walked around his desk. "I called you here to introduce you to those you will be working with." and to see your reaction

Ayanami took her gaze off of Ikari, and inwardly groaned when she saw the other two women who were also in the room. 

The commander curiously narrowed his eyes as he watched her . He wanted to see how she would react, but was disappointed when she gave no facial reactions. I see she's still good at hiding her emotions after all these years...damn that just makes it that much harder.

"Hello Wonder girl. Surprised to see me?"

"Souyru." Was Ayanami's polite response, even though she was mentally yelling I QUIT!!! I was told you were still in Germany!! Ugh If I would have known... I would have never come back!

The commander interrupted her thoughts and said coolly as he gestured to the other person. "And your officer and chief."

Again she groaned, when she recognized who she was once again forced to work with. "Dr. Akagi" She said accompanied with a polite bow. oh yes!!... I'm putting in my papers of resignation today!

A snide smirk was the senior doctors response. 

During the longest minute ever recorded in human history, the air, and the tension, was as thick as mud in that large marble office. Then it was sliced by a strong voice.

"So now that we are all reacquainted..." He walked back around his desk and sat down. "Lets get to work." 

All three women practically said "Yes sir" in unison and turned to leave.

"Ayanami."

She stopped in her tracks and turned at her name being called, as so did Souyru. However, Akagi just grit her teeth and continued to walk out the office. 

The commander gave a questioning look to the red haired woman "Yes. Did you need something?"

A flush of embarrassment graced the woman's face then was replaced by a hateful glare that was quickly held back because her respect to his position.

Inwardly the commander chuckled. same fiery temper I see. "You may leave, Souyru." 

Her mouth opened to protest then she quickly shut it and spun on her heals to leave. 

Dr. Ayanami let the door slide completely closed before she spoke. "You wanted to see me sir?"

The commander leaned back comfortably in his chair "Yes.. and I wanted to ask you not to quit."

She didn't respond. I'm quitting you two bit liar!! 

He could tell by her lack of response that she was going to quit, so he quickly got up and walked over to her. "I..I know...that I lied, but..I..*NERV* needs your expertise in the A.E. sector."

why do you always stutter when you talk to me? She took a deep breath and asked "Is Souyru my superior?" She'd walk out the door right now, and never even look back if she was. She refused to work under that woman.

The commander shook his head. "No. Actually, you're hers....but she doesn't know that."

"Because she'd quit?" Ayanami asked knowingly.

The commander nodded. "Her expertise is much required when dealing with the Eva's."

She hated talking about her old rival so she quickly changed the subject. "Why are you still continuing with the A.E. project? Are you trying to breed new race of people?... Or bring back a loved one from the dead?" She quirked a brow and gave a subtle yet angry expression. She knew that A.E may very well do both. 

He looked deeply into her eyes and asked. "So you knew?"

Ayanami was taken back by his response. "You *are*....trying to bring her back?"

The commander shook his head and tried to hide the hurt and disappointment in his voice. "No. But you.. knew about her death?"

A guilty expression graced her face, and she reluctantly nodded. 

"Why.. didn't you come to the funeral?"

She looked away from him and admitted. "I did come.. but my husband wouldn't allow me to speak to you."

He blinked hard. "Why?"

"Because of the *history* between us." She looked back into his dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

The commander grit his teeth and nodded in understanding. He knew her husband, and he knew that he was a very jealous and very violent man. Only because she loved him so much did he not have one of his NERV agents *erase* him. Although right now, he was very tempted to do it anyway. He controlled his anger from becoming audible and asked with mock interest "So how is Adam?"

"I don't know." She admitted with a hint of melancholy.

Ikari gave her a quizzical gaze. "You don't know?"

"He left me." She said flatly. "About three years ago. The divorce was finalized right before we move here."

"Oh!" His eyes blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that." However, his pleasure in hearing that bit of news was clearly audible. 

She pressed her lips together and looked at him skeptically.

He gave her a warm smile and changed the subject from his mock sympathy. "A lot has changed, but I see you've kept your hair length the same..."

"It flatters my face." She admitted and smiled back. 

He nodded in agreement then his brow forked quizzically. "Did you say we?"

She gave him a proud smile. "Yes. Me and my children."

That truly surprised him. Before she left his life completely, he was under the impression that she couldn't have children.

"They are truly a miracle!" She sighed happily. 

He agreed. "I understand completely. I have a child myself."

She looked up at him and gave him a broader smile. "Do you really?"

He nodded "Yes. Before my wife died, we had a son. I am very proud of him,.... but I don't think I tell him enough."

"We never do." She nodded in agreement. "I have a son too and a daughter. They're twins"

"Oh really?" He truly was surprised.

"Uh huh" She nodded proudly. "They're 15." She glanced at her watch, then back up at him. "They should be going into homeroom right_ about_ now." She giggled "You should have seen them yesterday when I drove them to school. They were totally horrified that I would do such a thing. Well, not my baby girl She takes everything with a pinch of salt.... Since her father left, nothing bothers her too much anymore." more like she doesn't care anymore

"So they are taking the divorce well?" He asked curiously. 

She nodded and shrugged. 

Ikari decided to change the subject. "My son is 15 too. He goes to Tokyo-3 High School."

"So do mine!" She gave him a warm smile. "Wouldn't that be funny if they were in the same class, like we were"

He chuckled. "As I remember it, you hardly went to school."

She giggled and playfully narrowed her eyes "I was busy doing other things."

"Like what?" He was always curious.

"Sorry." She teased "That information is still classified."

"Uh hmm" He pressed his lips skeptically then tilted his head in happy awe "It's good having you back."

"I would say it's good to be back..." She took a dejected sigh as she thought about work " But it's too soon to tell."

His face turned serious "If you have *any* problems. You bring them to me."

She looked up at him and marveled how quickly his disposition changed from being the warm sweet boy, turned man she loved to the cold look of the head commander of NERV. She responded jokingly "I think you just want to see me."

He was taken back by her comment then laughed "Whaaaaat? Me?"

"Yes you" She teased. "You know very well, with me working with both Souyru and Akagi I will have nothing but problems."

He shook his head no. "That's what I was discussing with them before you walked in the door. So if you have a problem, you bring it to me."

She nodded.

There was about a minute of uncomfortable silence then the commander asked. 

"What did you say your kids were named?"

"I didn't." She smiled. "But their names are Rei and Kaworu."

He smiled warmly. "Rei.. that must be a popular name because if I were to have a daughter I would have named her Rei." Then he straightened his back and said proudly. "However, I have a son and his name is Shinji."

"Shinji.." She let the name roll off her tongue. "That's a very nice name. Did you think of it, Gendo?"

"I'm glad you like it" He beamed proudly. "And yes I did, Yui" Then with exaggerated emphasis he stated. "I thought of it _all_ by _myself!"

She shook her head and giggled. "I see you haven't changed much."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh I've changed, It's just that you make me regress."

She giggled then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gendo asked. He was very in tune with her moods, always had been. 

"I'm just wonder how my babies are adjusting to public school."

"They're fifteen, Yui." He tried to hold back a chuckle when her saw her distressed look. "They're not babies anymore."

"I know" She reluctantly admitted. "It's just that they've only been to private schools, and since there isn't one in Tokyo-3..." 

Gendo held up his hand to stop her comment. "Public schools are not as bad as you think."

She gave him a skeptical expression. 

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you." He turned and walked back to his desk. She followed after he gestured for her to sit in his chair, as he clicked the keys on his computer. 

Yui eyes rolled back as she leaned closer to him and took deep silent breaths to take in as much of his cologne as she could. Gendo smirked to himself and to his cleverness. He knew it was her favorite scent. He wore it purposely for her. 

"See here, we go" 

She snapped herself back to reality and looked at the screen. "It's the high school...?"

He nodded "Tell me to stop when you see Rei and Kaworu."

After clicking through about a dozen rooms..

"There they are!" Yui pointed at the screen.

Gendo changed the angle of the cameras so he could see their face, instead of the back of their heads. He pointed at the boy with silverish hair and the girl who sat by the window with very long blue hair. "*These* are your kids?" His brow forked quizzically. 

She nodded proudly and looked closer at the screen. She noticed her son *talking* in class, while the teacher was commencing lecture, to a girl who sat next to him. The girl was blushing profusely. She sighed in embarrassment. "Yep that's my son.." She looked over to her daughter. Rei had just turned her gaze to the happenings outside of the window. "And that's my daughter..."

Gendo took a better look at the two children, then frowned when he noticed his son walk into the class *late* again Shinji bowed apologetically to the teacher and took his seat in the middle row of the classroom. 

"That's my son" Gendo admitted in the same tone Yui pointed out her children in.

"Oh, so they are in same class!" Yui exclaimed happily. 

Gendo nodded and watched Shinji's two friends lean forward and whisper something to him. I really need to get audio in these classrooms Shinji then pointed to the door just as a very angry red head stomped through.

"Don't tell me..." Yui said flatly and knowingly. "That's Souyru daughter."

Gendo nodded and quickly cut off the screen before Yui witnessed Shinji get abused by the girl. It wasn't something he was proud of. He turned to face to his life long crush. "So you see. They're fine."

Yui Ayanami nodded and got up. "Thank you." She started walking toward the door and called out. "Hopefully, I won't have to see you soon."

"Huh!?!" The commander couldn't believe she just said that.

She blushed in embarrassment. "What I meant was... Hopefully we will only see each other on good terms, and I won't have to come to you with job related problems."

He took a relieve breath and nodded. 

With a little sheepish wave, she quickly exited the office.

Gendo returned his gaze to the computer screen and cut it on. He focused the camera on Yui's twins and studied their faces. About a minute later, a knowing smirk appeared on his lips. looks like I picked the best person to head the A.E project after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

*hehe* This is just a little idea I thought of this morning ^_~ Is it going to be about Yui and Gendo? No. ^_^ I just needed to explain how this world was different. Sure, I'll go into that relationship, but of course I will focus on my favorite couple REI AND SHINJI!!!

Ok Shinji still looks the same. Gendo had married a woman that looked very similar to Yui. ^_^

Rei of course looks like her mom. Now, why include Kaworu?.. Well don't those two just scream twins? ^_~ *hehe*

The chapters will be short and I'm sure there will be grammar errors and of course their will be some OOC.. hence the title ^_~ but not too much. I actually like the characters personalities. Gendo 's nicer. Of course, I like the man. ^__^ I don't want you hating him anymore than you already do. Oh and this fic is going to be more up beat than 'Searching for Eden.' It's more like 'So Happy Together' but not same... its uhh.. different ^_^

I still don't own anything that deal with Evangelion.


End file.
